A conventional stapler is always loaded with staples in a rectangular arm under a press handle for stapling sheets of paper against an anvil base positioned under the arm, which however must be operated to uncover the arm for re-filling new staple stick whenever using up the staples stored inside the arm to cause inconvenience for the stapler user.
The present inventor has found the defect of a conventional stapler and invented the present side-fed stapler.